


Entre entendimientos

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Quién Activo, Quién Pasivo, Smut, Sueños, Sungbri, quién sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: YoungHyun podía quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar y soñar miles de cosas, sus sueños favoritos; sin embargo, siempre serían los protagonizados por SungJin y él.





	Entre entendimientos

**Entre entendimientos**

 

Esa mañana, de alguna forma, era diferente a las demás. La luz del sol que iluminaba el ambiente era más acogedora de lo habitual, tiñéndolo todo con esa gama de colores cálidos que lograban relajarte el alma de forma desmesurada y de hundirte en una burbuja de completa serenidad y pesadez donde tanto los pensamientos como las extremidades se te adormecían en su totalidad.

 

YoungHyun estaba descansando sobre una mecedora acojinada, afuera de las puertas transparentes de la sala que conducían hacia el jardín de su casa, con una taza de humeante café negro entre sus manos. El clima, aunque frío, era maravilloso ahí afuera y lo estaba relajando de una asombrosa manera que sentía como si flotara. Se llevó la taza a la boca y tan pronto como la cerámica tocó sus labios y dio un sorbo, el sabor de los granos de café recién molidos explotaron en su lengua y en su paladar, pero fue cuando el líquido caliente bajó por su garganta y se extendió en el interior de su cuerpo, que sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que se derretía por completo en la placentera sensación que una de sus bebidas favoritas podía provocarle. Y lentamente, la embriaguez del sueño comenzó a apoderarse de su ser, de poco en poco hasta que lo absorbió en la laguna de una consciencia nublada. La sudadera que vestía solo contribuyó a que ese estado de sopor y arrullo, en el que el clima y los colores que bañaban el ambiente en conjunto con su taza de café, lo habían estado introduciendo, fuera en aumento. Ese era un paraíso tan extraño que le estaba gustando en demasía. Nunca había sentido tan maravillosa la soledad. Y fue encogiéndose más y más en su asiento, cobijándose con cariño en ese nuevo sentimiento, hasta que terminó acurrucado en uno de sus costados, abrazado a sus rodillas y con la taza vacía olvidada en otra de las mecedoras.

 

Entonces la figura de SungJin entrando en la cocina capturó su atención. Desde su posición podía verlo deslizarse de manera natural de un lado a otro. Podía verlo a la perfección, porque desde el sitio donde descansaba podía verse directamente hacia aquel lugar. No obstante, SungJin no podría verlo a él a menos que se asomará. Y a pesar de estar sintiéndose con los parpados pesados, sus ojos no perdieron detalle alguno de los movimientos que el mayor realizaba; ni tampoco, de que iba vistiendo únicamente los pantalones de algodón que usaba para dormir. Su mente empezó a tener consciencia de los músculos fuertes del cuerpo de SungJin. La vista de sus hombros anchos lo hicieron soltar un suspiro de embelesamiento en tanto la nube de somnolencia que empapaba su ser comenzó a difuminarse al verlo servirse una taza de café y beber de ella de forma tan despreocupada y ensimismada mientas se movía hacia el refrigerador en busca de los ingredientes que usaría para prepararse el desayuno. De un momento a otro, y casi inconscientemente, la vista trasera de SungJin lo hizo morderse el labio. La espalda desnuda de su esposo sería siempre una vista que él adoraría mirar por horas. Su piel lisa y sus cinco lunares desperdigados entre sus omoplatos y su espalda baja, que él tanto amaba besar, serían eternamente unas de sus perdiciones. Pero en realidad, SungJin por sí mismo era su perdición por entero. Y a él sólo le quedaba sucumbir ante él y adorarlo y amarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos. _Amén_.

 

La chispa dentro de YoungHyun fue encendiéndose y ganando terreno sobre la inusual pesadumbre que lo tenía poseído. Despertándolo con miles de pensamientos rondando su mente. ¿Cómo convencer a SungJin de que lo dejará hacerlo suyo y le permitiera amarlo hasta el anochecer? De su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa de comisuras altas mientras el brillo travieso y ligeramente perverso tintaba sus ojos oscuros. Y como un zorro astuto, esperaría a que su presa terminará de desayunar para poder ir tras él.   

 

-

 

El último bocadillo pasó por la garganta de SungJin con ayuda de un vaso de agua. Miró de reojo al sentir a YoungHyun acercándose. Sin prisas depositó el vaso de cristal de nuevo sobre la superficie de madera de la barra y con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba tomó una servilleta para limpiarse las comisuras de la boca. No pasó ni un minuto cuando se levantó y llevó los trastes, que había ensuciado, hasta el fregadero para lavarlos. Fue, ese el instante que YoungHyun aprovechó para acercarse a él y pegarse a su cuerpo. Halló confortable contra su espalda la tela de la sudadera que el menor vestía, pero fueron sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura lo que acentuaron la calidez que le otorgaba. YoungHyun apoyó su barbilla en uno de sus hombros lo que hizo que una ligera sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro.

 

—Buenos días, SungJin Hyung.

 

YoungHyun lo saludó frotando su nariz en su hombro, el aire tibio de su respiración recorrió su piel con suavidad, causándole un ligero hormigueo en ella. Terminó de lavar los platos y cerró la llave del agua solo para voltearse y quedar atrapado entre el fregadero y el cuerpo de YoungHyun. Se secó las manos con calma y devolvió la toalla al lugar de donde la agarró. Entonces, lo miró a los ojos, reconociendo al instante lo agradable que era ser capaz de verse en ellos sin necesidad de agachar o alzar el rostro.

 

El cabello de YoungHyun estaba desordenado y esponjoso, y esa simple vista creó en SungJin, el leve deseo de pasar sus manos y enterrar sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras de cabello y jalarlo hacia atrás. Los ojos le brillaban con jovialidad y picardía, y definitivamente pudo notar que detrás de ellos había un plan en ejecución. Pero, sobre todo, fue la sonrisa sobre los labios color carmín de YoungHyun lo que terminó por confirmarle que estaba por hacer algo en ese preciso momento. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Años compartidos, primero como compañeros de entrenamiento, luego compañeros de banda, amigos, para finalizar en una relación que los llevó hasta donde estaban en ese momento, casados y felices. Por consiguiente, ¿cómo no iba a conocerlo? Sí podía descifrar cada una de sus miradas y sus sonrisas, podía incluso adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Y en ese instante sabía que estaba a punto de divertirse a costa suya.

 

—Buenos días, YoungHyun —respondió sereno, alzando una de sus manos y llevándola hasta ese nido de cabello salvaje, jamás se quedaba con ganas de nada —¿Qué tienes en mente?

 

—Siempre tan aguafiestas —se quejó, torciendo la boca y arrugando la nariz en consecuencia. Ese pequeño gesto tenía, ciertamente, algo de lindo en él y conocía que lo hacía siempre que se quejaba. YoungHyun nunca fue adorable como DoWoon ni tierno como WonPil, siempre fue salvaje, apasionado y ardiente; sin embargo, igualmente tenía sus momentos lindos y ese gesto tan característico de su persona sería siempre encantador de ver en él. —Ya que sabes lo que planeo hacerte por haberme seducido, vayamos a la habitación que voy a hacerte el amor hasta el anochecer —afirmó con convicción para comenzar a tironearlo del brazo.  

 

—Yo no te he seducido —rebatió imperturbable siguiéndolo hasta la habitación. YoungHyun cerró la puerta detrás de ellos tan pronto como atravesaron el marco. Y una vez que lo tuvo frente a él de nuevo, SungJin pudo advertir la sonrisa atrevida y de seducción que distinguía tanto a YoungHyun, plasmada en su rostro. —Estás loco, pero ya que estás deseoso por sentirme en tu interior no voy a hacerte esperar más —fue su turno de sonreír de medio lado—. No puedes resistirte ni un poco a la vista de mi cuerpo. Eres muy débil, YoungHyun-ah —negó con la cabeza aparentando decepción y costumbre. Pero su gesto llegó hasta ahí porque YoungHyun lo apresó de un empujón contra la puerta.

 

YoungHyun también conocía muy bien a SungJin y de inmediato fue consciente de que se había metido en el juego. Lo que dio como resultado que su entusiasmo creciera. —Soy débil a la tentación, pero no me aflige caer ante ella si eres tú quien me lleva a pecar y esencialmente te conviertes en mi pecado, hyung —susurró antes de atrapar su boca con la suya.

 

SungJin correspondió de inmediato el contacto de la boca de YoungHyun y rodeó con ambos brazos su cintura, jalándolo más cerca de su cuerpo. El dominio del beso se volvió una lucha muy pareja entre los dos, pero de la que ninguno resultó vencedor. Con los labios quemantes y necesitados de más fricción entre ellos, deshicieron la unión.

 

—Nada mal para ser solo un chico de ojos bonitos —lo halagó con la respiración agitada y sin perder detalle de la mirada de SungJin pues sus ojos brillaban con vehemencia.

 

—Eso no fue nada, a pesar de que estoy lejos de ser un chico —le respondió soltándolo, sus labios cosquilleaban por más—. Pero pensaba que eras capaz de más. Al final, eres pura apariencia, YoungHyun-ah.

 

La mirada de YoungHyun refulgió con brío frente a la provocación. —Te enseñaré la pura apariencia que soy —prometió tomándolo por la nuca y besándolo con mayor empeño. Sus dientes chocaron con fuerza, lastimando sus bocas y percibiendo el sabor de la sangre en medio del ósculo. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a ninguno. SungJin subió una de sus manos de las caderas de YoungHyun hasta su cabeza y lo jaló del cabello de la nunca con fuerza, obligándolo a cortar el beso y a jadear sobre sus labios. Lo que aprovechó para invadir su cavidad y arrasar con ella.  

 

Mordiendo sus labios y succionando su lengua, SungJin lo fue guiando hacia la cama, sus piernas fueron las primeras en chocar con el colchón cuando fue empujado lentamente sobre la superficie blanda. SungJin fue con él y se acomodó encima de su cuerpo sin soltarlo en ningún sentido. Pero enseguida deshizo el beso para mirarlo desde arriba. —Me estás demostrando muy bien la verdad —y molestarlo un poco.

 

—No desates a la bestia sino podrás domarla después, hyung ¿no te enseñaron un poco de sentido común tus padres de pequeño? —soltó en el mismo momento que los cambió de posiciones, ahora que SungJin estaba debajo de su cuerpo, fue él quien lo miró con la promesa de peligro ardiendo en sus ojos rasgados. No tardó en juntar sus bocas y en succionarle la lengua con apasionamiento. Sus manos voraces bajaron recorriendo el cuerpo de SungJin, tocando su amplio pecho y su duro abdomen, rozó su erección sobre la ropa, pero no se detuvo en ella porque su objetivo eran sus piernas. En el instante que las alcanzó, sus dedos se enterraron en sus muslos y se los separó con más fuerza de la necesaria, no tardó en hundirse entre ellos.

 

La sorpresa se mostró en los preciosos ojos de SungJin que apenas pudo reaccionar, atrapado en el beso ardiente del que lo tenía preso YoungHyun, pero además del asombro que esa acción le provocó, estaba la reacción que su cuerpo tuvo al estremecerse por el trato rudo del que fue objeto.

 

Pero YoungHyun no se detuvo ahí y hundió sus dedos con firmeza en los muslos de SungJin sobre la tela del pijama y lo alzó desde ellos solo para empujar su erección directamente contra su retaguardia. SungJin gimió y gruñó sobre su boca al mismo tiempo en que empezó un vaivén rápido y candente. La ropa empezó a estorbar, pero YoungHyun no se frenó, en su lugar soltó las piernas de SungJin solamente para que sus erecciones pudieran frotarse entre ellas. Sus bocas se separaron una vez más y YoungHyun inició con la suya un recorrido por el cuello masculino de SungJin. Su aroma varonil era un afrodisiaco para él, su piel ligeramente bronceada lo incitaba a lamerlo y marcarlo con sus dientes y sus músculos lo invitaban a enterrar sus uñas en ellos y arañarlos. Y quería tocarlo por todos lados, acariciarlo y amasarlo. Sin poder soportarlo más, se deshizo de sus ropas, y fue con esa misma intensidad y desesperación controlando su instinto, que se sumergió en el interior de SungJin sin advertencias de por medio ni preparación alguna.

 

SungJin arqueó su espalda y apretó su boca con fuerza, de la misma manera en que lo apretó a él. Aunque fue exquisito para YoungHyun; fue esa misma acción la que lo obligó a detenerse para que ambos pudieran recuperar la respiración que su inesperado atrevimiento les había robado.

 

SungJin lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban tan bonitos que YoungHyun no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría y afecto y dejar en segundo plano todo el teatro que había armado. El _te advertí que no despertaras a la bestia_ murió en sus pensamientos tan pronto como se acostó encima de él; sin apartar la mirada de la del mayor y acercándose a sus labios susurrando sobre ellos.  —Te dije hyung, que te haría el amor —le recordó antes de besarlo con calma y mesura. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y se tocaron como las expertas que eran jugando con la otra. Y pese a que ellos siempre habían sido ardiente y rauda pasión. Ese día harían el amor de forma lenta, se dijo a sí mismo, YoungHyun.

 

Así que se tomó el tiempo para amarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo.

 

Besó con cariño cada centímetro de piel a disposición de sus labios, tentó con su toque cada parte de su cuerpo a merced de sus manos. Todo al mismo tiempo en que comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y profunda en su interior, apuntando y golpeando de lleno ese punto de placer y gozo que volvía un manojo de suspiros y jadeos a SungJin debajo de su cuerpo. Su siempre fuerte y poderoso SungJin Hyung sucumbiendo a su trato, a su manera de amarlo y de adorarlo.

 

—Puede que ahora te guste más esta posición, hyung —le insinuó sobre los labios, con la voz agitada y sin pizca de burla, deslizándose luego hacia su mejilla, depositando un corto beso sobre ella y siguiendo hacia sus parpados, su mentón y por su rostro por entero hasta que pudo terminar en donde todo comenzó, sus labios. Depositó tres besos castos sobre ellos antes de meter la lengua en su boca y besarlo a plenitud. Y mientras ambos disfrutaban del beso, deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para así ser capaz de estimularlo al ritmo constante y candente de sus embestidas. No obstante, en seguida se dio cuenta de que había algo mal ahí, porque aún y cuando él estaba disfrutando en su totalidad, SungJin se estaba comportando de manera muy dócil y claramente el mayor no era así, siempre siendo capaz de imponer su dominio. Contrariado, YoungHyun, separó sus rostros y lo miró desde arriba; sin embargo, SungJin le sonrió con adoración y lo abrazó por el cuello con ambos brazos en el intento de acercarlo de nuevo y que volviera a besarlo. Pero YoungHyun abrió y cerró sus ojos de forma rápida y repetida y SungJin llamó su nombre. Su llamado se oía lejano y continuó, parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, cuando volvió a entreabrirlos el rostro de SungJin seguía ahí, delante de él, pero totalmente diferente. No había ningún rubor en sus mejillas ni placer en su mirada, su cabello no estaba revuelto ni sus labios hinchados. En cambio, estaba recién bañado y peinado, olía a su colonia favorita y vestía una de sus chaquetas preferidas.

 

—Despierta YoungHyun —lo escuchó llamarlo con su acento fuerte ese que siempre le había parecido adorable—, ha comenzado a llover y si sigues durmiendo aquí afuera vas a enfermar —lo oyó suspirar y como murmuraba algo parecido a un _no puedo creer que sigas quedándote dormido en cualquier lado._

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, pero volvió a abrirlos con la realidad golpeándolo como si de una cubeta de agua fría se tratara.

 

—Oh no, fue un jodido sueño —se lamentó, y el tono de su voz no pudo ocultar la decepción que sintió—, por qué jugar así conmigo. Al menos me hubieras dejado terminar hyung… —La frustración fue claramente visible en su rostro. Así, enfurruñado se levantó de la mecedora, sintiendo sus músculos entumecidos y a su corazón desilusionado.

 

—Ya creo yo que se trataba de un sueño muy bueno —añadió SungJin, enarcando una de sus cejas y mirando directamente la erección dentro de sus pantalones.

 

—Pues sí. Me despertaste en la mejor parte hyung —contestó sin pena ni gloria—, ¿te vas ya? —cuestionó siguiéndolo cuando se dio la vuelta. Alcanzó a colgarse de sus hombros mientras caminaban al interior de la sala; SungJin siempre había sido capaz de llevar todo su peso en su espalda sin mostrar cansancio y sin soltar queja alguna, a pesar de que el contacto físico nunca fue su demostración favorita de cariño. Mucho no había cambiado; sin embargo, era más permisible en la actualidad.  

 

—Volveré en la noche —le aseguró SungJin puntual en medio de la estancia, donde sus pasos se detuvieron. Con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros, el aroma masculino y fresco de SungJin golpeó sus sentidos con gentileza, sumergiéndolo de nuevo en ese estado de arrullo y ensimismamiento. YoungHyun cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que le evocaba, no se trataba solamente de deseo, SungJin siempre lo había hecho sentir a gusto, seguro. Dando pequeños toquecitos en sus brazos, SungJin hizo que relajara el agarre con el que lo envolvía por el cuello, luego se volvió entre ellos y quedaron frente a frente. YoungHyun abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los expresivos de SungJin. Le sonrió perezosamente y los brazos del mayor lo abrazaron por la cintura, apretándolo en seguida contra su cuerpo. —Cuando vuelva podremos hacer tu sueño realidad, YoungHyun-ah —dijo rozándole los labios de modo insinuante, como una promesa. YoungHyun afirmó con un tenue _sí_ , embebido en el aliento que lo hacía estremecer y anticipar. SungJin sonrió entre divertido y enternecido antes de cortar la distancia entre sus bocas y besarlo con lentitud y cariño. YoungHyun se entregó al instante.

 

Momentos más tarde, cuando SungJin atravesó la puerta de entrada marchándose, el único pensamiento que recorría por la mente de YoungHyun era que esa noche cuando SungJin regresará, volvería realidad su sueño.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Al parecer solo podré escribir a un pasivo SungJin en los sueños de YoungHyun. Pero, ¿quién sabe en realidad?  
> ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que lo hayan disfrutado <3 Gracias por leerlo C:


End file.
